Spike
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Chase's infamous alter ego has always ruined his life. Day by day. But what if one day he ruins something more than his day? What if it's permanent and will always leave a scar? Now Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this one-shot came out a long time ago, like when Lab Rats 4S came out. I found it and decided to re-do it. So, tell me what you think! I guess now it takes place in season 3**

* * *

"Davis I can't believe you ruined my project!" Chase yelled at his brother. Davis, however, was just walking ignoring his older brother. He had no regret for what he did. "It's due in two weeks you can make another" Davis said smartly. Chase glared at his brother. "I can but you still ruined it! I'm so sick of you ruining my stuff and acting like it's not a big deal!" Chase yelled. Davis couldn't help but laugh at how mad Chase was getting. It was pretty funny in his opinion.

"Hey, it gives you a chance to make something better" Davis said while turning to walk away. Chase quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I don't care! Do you not get that this stuff is important to me and when you just ruin it, it actually hurts?" Chase asked trying to get on the boy's sympathetical side. Davis just laughed. "Do you not know that it's funny when you get so mad? I mean you look so mad but your voice gets so funny" Davis said. Chase began to angry. No. That was an understatement. Suddenly three words appeared over his vision. Three deadly words.

 **Commando App Engaged**

Chase's breathing became loud as his voice dropped several decibals. Davis's laughter began to die down as he realized what might've happened. He looked at his brothers face until.

"Spike?" Davis asked in a terrified tone. Spike nodded in response, then grabbed Davis by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Now listen Runt, you're done messing my projects! If I see you break one more project or even a popsicle stick, I'll break your neck! GOT IT!?" Spike asked Davis, who just nodded. Suddenly, Spike threw Davis to the floor. "Good. Now clean up my project Runt..." Spike said. Davis stood there addressing the blood dripping out of his nose. Spike glared at him. "NOW!" Davis immediately scrambled to his feet and began to pick up pieces. Spike just laughed maniacally. Davis slowly grabbed more pieces while thinking. That's the meanest he had ever seen Spike. Something about Spike's visit this time, left something ratteling in Davis's spine. Something that changed his view on his brother.

"FASTER RUNT!" Spike roared. Davis cleaned up as fast as he can. Spike had had enough of watching Davis clean up and left the room. Knowing Davis would be too terrified to stop. Davis ssat there cleaning even more pieces, in fact he kept cleaning the lab floor. Just to avoid seeing Chase/Spike. Suddenly Adam walked in. "Davis what are you doing?" He asked the youngest Davenport. Davis looked up and immediately ran to the safety of his oldest brother.

"Whoah what's wrong?" Adam asked in a suddenly serious tone. Davis was about to say, but something inside of him kept telling not to. It was in his physical being's best interest. "I uhhh...was using the simulator and things went wrong" He said. He knew he didn't have to come up with a big lie since it was Adam. The oldest looked at the boy and sighed. "Well from now on make sure one of us is with you when you do this" He said. Davis nodded while refusing to let go of the oldest. After a couple of seconds Davis ley go and walked upstairs. Hopefully he can avoid Chase or Spike.

Thankfully, he ran into Donald. "Hey Davis have you seen the glue? Chase needs it for a project" Donald said. Davis just shrugged his shoulders. Donald shut the drawer. "Alright, well Tasha and I are going to the store, Adam and Bree have training, and Leo's going to Janelle's. So Chase is incharge and you have to help finish mister. Since you did break his project" Donald said. Davis looked over at Chase, who obviously was still in Spike mode. He waved innocentaly and smiled.

"Do whatever he says or else there will be a major grounding in your future" Donald said. Davis nodded. Later on Donald and Tasha left, leaving Davis alone with Spike.

"Well, well, well. Look who has to do what I say!" Spike said in a menacing tone. Davis gulped. and sat down on the love seat. "Hand me the tape" Spike said. Davis looked at him weird and handed him the duct tape. Spike took it but immediately threw it back at him. "I mean't scotch tape you idiot!" Spike yelled. Normally Davis yell right back if it were Chase, but this is Spike. Terrifying Spike. "S-Sorry, I'll go get it" Davis said while going over to the bar. He grabbed the tape and handed it to Spike.

"You actually did something right" Spike said. Davis was honestly hurt by that, but he kept trying to tell himself that this is just Chase's alter ego. Not Chase. Spike suddenly got up and walked into the bathroom. Davis sat back on the seat and enjoyed what little time he had to enjoy himself and the peace. Once he turned to sit down, he tripped and fell right onto the new project! Davis stood up in total shock, fear, and illness. He kept rubbing his neck. Mainly because of Spike's threat. Spike walked back into the room and stopped right he saw the project. He then looked at Davis.

"What. Did. You. DO!?" He boomed, which shattered Davis's emotions. Davis stood there shaking in fear. "Well I-I-I. You s-s-s-see, I-I-I'm sorry" Davis said completely scared of what could happen. Spike stared at the project, then to his brother. "You still afraid of the dark?" Spike asked. Davis shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why?" He asked. Spike grabbed the duct tape and advanced towards the boy. Davis stepped back. "Just wondering. You destroyed my project. So since I'm in charge. I think you deserve a time out" He said. He then tackled Davis and wrapped the duct tape around him. Making sure he couldn't get out. He then placed it over his mouth and dragged him to the darkest closet. He then threw him inside and shut and locked the door.

"NOW SIT IN THERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU!" Spike yelled while leaving the hallway. Davis began banging on the door since it was dark. Of course screaming wouldn't help and neither would anything else. He just sat down and waited for Spike or someone else.

Spike grumbled to himself while fixing the project. Again. Suddenly Adam and Bree walked into the room. "Hey Chase. Where's Davis?" Bree asked. Spike shrugged and momentarilly forgot one thing.

"Bathroom" He said in his Spike-deep voice. Bree and Adam sat there shocked. They had no idea Spike was out. "Spike!?" Bree asked surprised. Spike laughed a little. "Heh heh, yeah" He said. Even though he knew the jig was up, he figured maybe he could get them to think he's slightly civil. "Oh no. Where is Davis? Really?" Bree asked a little sternly. She had heard Chase yelling at him but left when she knew something would happen. Spike scoffed. "I already told you. Bathroom" Spike said while slightly getting annoyed. Bree narrowed her eyes as Eddy appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, if _"Bathroom"_ was code for duct tape him and throw him into a closet so he can deal with his fear of the dark!" Bree glared at Spike as did Adam. "Adam keep Spike underwatch. I'm gonna go find Davis" She said. Adam glared at Spike and walked towards him while Bree supersped upstairs. She sped through every hallway and bathroom until...

 _*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*_

She turned to one door and opened it. She found Davis and unwrapped him from the tape and removed the tape from his mouth. Davis just hugged her tightly and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile Downstairs.

"Cool it meathead, he destroyed my project again!" Spike yelled. Adam grunted. "So!? That doesn't mean you can tape him up and lock him in a closet! No wonder nobody likes Spike, now do us all a favor and turn back into Chase!" Adam demanded. Spike shook his head. "No. The freak finally got mad enough for me to finally be let loose! And that runt ruined a project for the last time!" Spike said. Adam was begginning to get mad as Spike talked. "Look once Davenport gets home, I'm having him deactivate you!" Adam threatened. "Great! Please do! But first..spell DEACTIVATE!" Spike said in a mocking tone. Adam thought for a minute.

"Uhh D...ACTYV8! HA!" ADam said in victory. Spike laughed rudely. Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Donald and Tasha. "Spike got mad and duct tape Davis and locked him in a closet while you were gone!" Adam said in a tattletale voice. Donald quickly pulled out a small remote and pressed a small button. "Oh really? Well let's have him turn back" He said while electricity ran through Spike as he turned back into Chase. "What happened?" He asked. Bree walked down with Davis. Tasha quickly ran to him to check him for any marks. Of course his arms were red from the tape and his nose began to bleed again from him banging on the door. She locked Davis in her arms while Donald approached Chase and brought him down to the lab.

Donald and Chase sat down in the lab.

"Spike is getting out of control" Donald said. Chase sat there and thought for a minute. He had no recolection of what happened, Davis walked down with Bree and he looked awful. Chase immediately got a sick feeling. "Did I-" Donald cut him off by nodding. "Yes, well Spike did. You got so mad that Spike was fueled to go for days and since you were mad about Davis and your project, that was Spike's prime objective" Donald said. Chase sat there. What did he do to his little brother? "I'm so sorry" He said. Donald placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. The one you should really talk to is Davis" He said. Chase nodded and walked upstairs to find his brother. How was he suppose to go about this. He has no idea what Spike had told Davis and what Davis hates him?

He found Davis sitting on the couch with a blanket around him watching a movie. Chase's project was cleared off from the table, but that was the least of his worries. He appraoched Davis.

"Davis" He said softly. Davis looked up as fear filled his body. Chase sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry about what Spike did. I didn't know that if I was so mad that he would do that" Chase said. Davis looked down and refused to speak. Something was stopping him. "Davis please you have to talk to me" He said. Davis looked up as fear still filled his body. That spine ratteling feeling was there, and something told Davis it was staying.

"I'm sorry. I can't" He said while leaving the room. Chase sat there. He layed back in pure anger. Not at Davis, but at the one thing that ruins everything for him. "SPIKE!" Chase screamed out of pure anger. He ruined his life, his school life, and now his relationship with his brother is completely demolished. Him and Davis were close. Chase was the one that Davis could open up to. Being the two youngest bionics, they both understood the troubles of that burden. But it was more than that. Davis saw Chase a heroic big brother. But then Spike came along and ruined it.

For good

* * *

 **How was that? I wrote this back when I saw this really intense movie so I was in an intense anger and villianous mood. Which is why Spike was so mean! So...let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm bored and I guess it would be a good idea to continue this. So let's see if they make up or not. I'm actually wanting to find out if I CAN make them forgive eachother.**

* * *

Chase sat in the lab. It had been a full week since what happened with Spike and Davis, and he just couldn't figure out what truly affected Davis. He knows Spike is brutal and just a jerk. Well now it sounds like he's blaming Davis. He couldn't do that. Yes he broke his project...twice. But he could've made another. He can't make another brother. It's just impossible.

He and Davis had an understanding. Chase knew Davis was afraid of him and anytime he was around Chase, he would cling to Adam Bree or Leo. It literally made Chase sick at the fact that his meer presence strikes fear into his brother's heart. Donald had talked to him about how to fix it, but he just knows none of that will ever work.

 _"You're a totally different person to him now"_

Donald's words echoed through Chase skull, as if wanting to break out and scream themselves. He was a monster to his little brother. The one he had sworn to protect. He hardly speaks to anyone in the family. Adam tries to get through to Chase and tell him that Davis is just a kid and it's normal for them to be scared like that, but Adam wasn't the one being ignored by Davis.

Donald emerged from the brightly lit tunnel to get his son for dinner.

"Chase dinner's ready" He said. Chase just sat on the stool in resistance. He knew what would happen is he went upstairs. The same old hurtful snubbing, the same old constant glances of fear, and the same old Davis eating too fast just to leave.

"I'm good" Chase said while taking a breath. Donald sighed and walked upstairs. That was his hundredth attempt to help, but of course it had no effect.

Chase just walked to the capsule and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be the same reutine. He would wake up, eat cereal in the lab, go to school, think of ways to fix things, go home, avoid Davis, eat dinner, shower, go to bed, repeat.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat for who knows how long!

* * *

That morning Chase got up and completed his first morning task, then walked upstairs to join Adam Bree Leo and Davis. Davis just left out the door when Chase walked in.

"I really thought he'd stop by now" Bree said. Chase just shook his head as if she were stupid for saying that.

The day only tested Chase's patience with the world. This one guy in his Math class was complaining about how his little brother wouldn't leave him alone all week.

 _Atleast your's talks to you_

By the end of the day, Chase was literally exhausted. He had had it with all these people complaining about their younger siblings when they should atleast be happy they don't see them as monsters.

He sat in the lab doing homework when Adam walked down.

"Hey you know our school's having a Pep Rally tomorrow. It might make you feel better" He said, trying to entice Chase to go. Chase just grunted.

"I'm not in a peppy mood Adam" He said. Adam just frowned and left his brother alone. He didn't what else would help unless he could convince Davis. He traveled up to his youngest brother's room.

* * *

He knocked gently on the door and opened it to find the boy laying on his bed.

"Davis?" Adam asked. The boy just sat up. "What? I'm trying to nap" Davis responded. He obviously knew what was going to be done.

"Please talk to Chase. He really is sorry about what happened" The oldest pleaded. Davis didn't look any bit convinced.

"Why are you terrified of him?" Adam asked. Davis faced him with anger.

"Because he taped me up, locked me in a closet, yelled at me, and he's just a monster!" Davis shouted. Adam grabbed the boy's shoulders and brought him down to the bed.

"Calm down..." Adam said softly. "He's not Chase..." Davis said quietly.

Adam looked at Davis with worried eyes.

"Yes he is" Adam said. He then side hugged Davis. "He always will be your nerdy, annoying, weak, puny, short..."

"Adam does this have a point?" Davis asked annoyed. Adam chuckled a little.

"He's also protective, smart, he cares a lot about his younger brothers, he doesn't say it much but he loves you. He loves all of us. That will never change" Adam said. Davis sat in shock. Adam has never sounded so deep and emotionaly connected to himself and others.

"Now go make up with him. I want ALL my little brothers to get along. Because I love you guys too" Adam said while hugging Davis to end his speech.

"I'll go" Davis said. He then walked out of his room. Ready to face something he'd feared for way too long.

* * *

Chase moped around the lab working on tiny little inventions to occupy himself, when suddenly a flash of light appeared and revealed a large man. A certain man that struck fear into anyone.

"Hello Chasey" The man said.

"Krane..." Chase seethed. Krane smirked and formed a fire ball into his hands. Chase stepped back a little as he was getting prepared to call for help.

"Ah ah ah..." Krane teased as he launched the fireball right at Chase. The ball hardly missed him, only singing the sleeve of his shirt.

"So I hear you and your brother are having a little disagreement. Am I correct?" Krane asked with a wicked smile. Chase groaned a little while standing up.

"Don't even think about it" Chase said while throwing a static ball at Krane, striking him in his stomach.

"Ow, that actually hurt. You know I might actually consider you a threat" Krane said while laughing a little to himself. Chase sat there, he was already exhausted and he wasn't at tip top shape since he hasn't been able to many things with his family. He kind of regretted that decision but it's too late to kick himself for it.

Small foot steps were heard from the multi-colored tunnel. Davis emerged from the tunnel only to be spotted by Krane.

"AH!" Davis shrieked while trying to run back upstairs. Krane quickly pulled him into the room with his molecular kinesis.

"Davis!" Chase said while running to him. He pulled him to his feet and made sure he was okay. Davis took a deep breath and threw multiple sonic soundwaves at Krane. He dodged them all while firing waves of electricity to Davis and Chase.

"Get away!" Chase shouted while shoving Davis out of the way. The electricity shocked Chase and blasted him against the wall on the other side of the lab.

"Alright you little brat. I hope you enjoyed your life. It will soon be over" Krane said darkly. He walked over and grabbed Davis by his shirt and slammed him against a wall. Davis looked into Krane's unforgivingly cold eyes, yet they seemed to have the rage of fire inside. Krane then knee'ed Davis in the stomach and gripped on to his neck. Krane then squeezed Davis's smaller neck until Davis began to caugh and gasp for air.

"What's the matter? Having trouble breathing?" Krane asked with an evil smile. He then threw Davis to the ground and let him gather his breath. Chase however awoke from his little 'shocking attack'. He tried to keep down his anger and fury, but the sight of Krane beating up his little brother infuriated him.

Chase knew that he couldn't handle Krane on his own, and he knew that he couldn't use Spike on him since it could traumatize Davis. He had to make a choice.

"AHHHH!" Davis cried out as he was thrown onto the hard lab floor. Chase gulped and finally let it all loose.

 **Commando App Engaged**

Spike stood there. The last time he had appeared was to beat the crap out of Davis for ruining his project, but this time. It was different.

"HEY! ROBO-FREAK!" Spike shouted. Davis looked up as Krane acknowledged this interuption as well.

"Well well...this is Spike?" Krane asked while releasing Davis from his grip.

"Ha! Cute" He said in a cold tone. Spike growled as he charged into Krane, knocking him over at the sheer force of his weight.

Krane slammed into the ground as Spike hovered over him. Davis watched as Spike defended him. No. Protected him.

Spike then grabbed Krane by his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Now listen. You don't EVER touch my brother again! Or else I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them until you die a bloody painful death!" Spike roared. Krane actually seemed affected by his threat. Spike glared into Krane's eyes and noticed the one thing they thought Krane never had or knew.

Fear

"How about this you overgrown dog!" Krane while shoving his fist into Spike's stomach, and releasing electricity throughout Spike's body. Krane then dropped Spike onto the floor and walked over to Davis. He sat back in complete fear. He was almost paralyzed with fear.

"Now boy, time to end you" Krane said while forming fire into his hands. Davis gulped in fear. He had completely forgotten how to use any of his abilities. Krane approached Davis with fear shadowing him.

Suddenly, Krane froze in place.

"AHHH!" Krane shouted as he fell to his knees then onto the floor. Davis looked up only to see Chase or still Spike. Lightning was in his hands. Davis was actually surprised. Did Spike unlock a new ability?

Krane slowly got up as Spike grabbed him by his neck once more and slammed him against the wall.

"I warned you..." Spike said in a deathly tone. He then beat Krane with his electrified fists. Afterwards, he saw Krane's charred, bloody, broken face. Spike then threw him to the floor and had one final kick to Krane's head, leaving Krane with only one unharmed ear.

Krane layed on the floor. He was still and didn't take any breaths as his stomach did not rise or fall. Davis sat there. Did Chase kill Krane? Or did Spike kill him?

Spike then approached Davis, whom was about to cry from pure fear and adrenaline. Spike looked to Krane sighed.

"He's dead..." He said. He then looked to Davis. "But you're not. You're welcome" He said. Davis smiled a little. Spike was protecting him. He DID care. That meant Chase REALLY cared.

"You saved me" Davis said in admiration. Spike smiled a little embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and hug me Runt!" Spike said while wrapping his arms around Davis as Davis did the same to Spike. Spike held on pretty tight almsot tighter than Adam.

"Ow Spike, this is starting to hurt" Davis groaned. Spike scoffed.

"Love hurts Squirt"

Davis smiled at his big brother.

"Did you just kind of say love?" Davis asked shocked. Spike scoffed.

"No, I'm not a prissy" He said. Davis just laughed.

"Love you too Spikey" Davis said while hugging Spike again. The teenage boy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone I said that. Or I'll play jump rope with your intestines" He said. Davis laughed a little while Spike looked to Krane.

 **Commando App Disengaged**

Chase stood there. He knew exactly what happened. He was proud. He protected his little brother and he finally had him back.

"So what do we do with dead Krane?" Davis asked. Chase smiled and put his arm around Davis.

"I don't know, celebrate? Eat cake? Fix my project?" Chase suggested while earning a dissapproving glare from Davis. Chase quickly got the hint and stopped.

"Sorry, let's get Davenport" He said. Davis smiled and hopped on Chase's back.

"Hey, I'm not a taxi!" Chase said while laughing.

"Dude, you traumatized me. You owe me a piggy back ride" Davis said while laughing along with Chase.

"Fine, but only because you're my little brother" He said. Davis smiled as Chase bolted upstairs. Leaving a charred Krane on the floor...Until a small creature pranced in.

"OTIS GET BACK HERE!" A man yelled. Soon enough the man(who appeared to Douglas) ran in and noticed Krane's dead body.

"They actually did it" Douglas said. He took out a small ray gun.

"Better get rid of him for them" Douglas said while aiming the laser at Krane. He then shot a bolt of red light at Krane, who dissintigrated afterwards.

"There, now c'mon! We're gonna miss the dog show!" Douglas said while pressing a button on the cyber mask. He now looked like a hot dog vender at the park.

The two left, almost an instant before everyone else ran down.

"What? Where is he?" Chase asked.

"Guy are you sure he didn't just geo-leap out of here?" Donald asked his two sons. Chase and Davis nodded.

"Yeah! He was right here and DEAD!" Davis shouted. Donald check the radiation patterns of the lab with his cyber desk.

"Well it looks like his body disintegrated. So yeah, no more Krane" Donald said with a smile. Adam Bree and Leo all smiled with pure joy as they looked to Chase and Davis.

"And I'm assuming this means that you two made up?" Donald asked. The two boys nodded.

"Great, I knew you two would make up" He said. Chase and Davis shared a look between eachother and smiled at one another.

Yes Spike could be a pain in the neck sometimes and ruin things for Chase and his family, but Spike was HIS pain in the neck. He protects his family, he protects him. And wether Spike will admit it or not, Spike loves this family and everyone in it!

* * *

 **So how was that? I thought it'd be funny to add in Otis and Douglas for a second! So I hope you all were satisfied with the ending! Because the WAS the ending! So be sure to R &R!**


End file.
